


Identity

by amuk



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Amnesia, Community: 31_days, Fear, Gen, Identity Issues, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allen looks in the mirror and he can't tell which is his reflection, the boy or the shadow behind him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Identity

**Author's Note:**

> I purposely didn't use his name--Allen has issues realizing he's Allen. D: And not exactly the style I wanted but it's not...too bad. I think I'll turn this into a longer one-shot one day. =D And put dialogue and action and all those things that make it more interesting to read.
> 
> Day/Theme: August 16 // can you hear the distance

He's afraid. Sometimes, it gnaws at him, eating away at his confidence until it is all he can do to just lay there and tremble.  
  
He tries not to show it.  
  
It does anyway, when he least expects it, when something occurs that he can't protect himself from. It's simple, really, the things that strike at him.  
  
He walks through doors and alleys, past shops, and every now and then he's struck by a thought. His first snow, a bagel he ate, a sound he heard. He and Mana running across a field, joking and laughing. Mana sober and promising to never leave.  
  
And then he realizes what is wrong with that image--Mana never ran with him, Mana never looked sad. He was always laughing and smiling and making jokes at the wrong time.  
  
Those other memories, they aren't his either. They are of that entity that lives in him, that is trying to swallow him whole. They come out and implant themselves innocently and he's left to struggle. To figure out just which is his and which is _that's_.  
  
(And this is what scares him, that one day he won't be able to tell the difference and Lenalee and Kanda and Lavi will all be just a distant memory, one he doesn't realize is his.)


End file.
